The girl
by ParisPhantom
Summary: The air smelled of honey suckles as I flew through the summer afternoon sky. The wind in my face, some would say it is paradise to have my powers, there horribly mistaken. I DONT OWN DANNY PHANTOM!


The girl

The air smelled of honey suckle as I flew through the summer afternoon sky. The wind in my face, some would say it is paradise to have my powers, there horribly mistaken. I was heading home from a battle with Skulker. I admit, he was getting better, I had a gash down my right arm and left leg. How am I going to explain this to my parents? I sighed mentally.

"Hey Danny, you there?" Sam called into the Fenton phones.

"Yeah." I responded

"You want to come to my house so we can try to cover up those wounds?" Sam sounded concerned

Ever since the ghosts have started to get better at cutting me open, we made Sam's house a hospital. I mean we even have monthly check ups.

"Yeah dude, I'm literally following your blood trail." Tucker said into the Fenton phones. He sounded worried but there was a hint of disgust in his voice as well.

"Naw, I'll be fine." I responded into the Fenton Phones.

"Danny this isn't…" I cut Sam's voice off.

"Don't worry Sam, I'll be fine." I said smiling.

I heard Sam sigh and then press the button on the Fenton Phones to turn off the connection between us.

"You know she's worried about you?" I jumped slightly remembering that Tucker was still on the line.

"I if told you once, Tucker, than I have told you a million times that you and Sam will be the first people I'll call if I get into any trouble." I responded getting slightly annoyed about why they were so worried about a little flesh wound.

"Ok….dude." Tucker sounded… apprehensive. But I heard Tucker press the same button Sam did and I lost connection with him.

Pinks, purples, blues, and whites mixed together in a beautiful sunset. It was always beautiful at this time in Amity Park. I flew over actual park in Amity and decided to rest there and watch the sunset before I go home so I wouldn't miss curfew.

I found an oak tree up on a hill and I flew down to it. I turned human and let the twin blue rings flow up and down me. I looked down at myself and I was glad that my injuries stayed with my ghost half.

The sun was just about to disappear when I heard crying.

I looked down the hill and spotted a girl sitting on a bench, she was quietly sobbing.

I walked down the hill toward her. Why was she crying? I thought.

I came up to the bench and sat next to her, she had her head in her hands. She didn't seem to notice me yet.

The girl looked about 8. She had shoulder length brown hair, with a white hair band on top. She had a long flowing white skirt on with a black fitting top. Black flats and three black bracelets. And she was deathly pale white.

Finally, dark brown eyes looked up at me, though they were red and puffy. Rosy red cheeks beamed though it just made her look paler.

"Hi." I said smiling trying to make her feel better.

"All the kids at school make fun of me." she said sniffling.

I stayed quiet for a minute as I under stood why she was crying.

"You know I get made fun of too." I said recalling my memories with Dash.

"Really?"

"Yah and you know what_ I_ do?" I said.

"What?" she said leaning closer to me.

"I smile and say,' _I know you are but what I'm I_?'"

She laughed and reaped what I just said. She then looked up at the now starry night and looked back at me.

"I have to go home now, thanks Danny." She said.

And then she stood up from the bench and walked out of the park.

It was getting late and thought that I should start getting home too; it was then that I realized that I never got her name.

* * *

The next day I told Sam and Tucker about the girl but they had never seen her. I asked around if anybody had, but I got the same answer I got from Sam and Tucker. I thought about the talk I had with her over and over and then remembered the last thing she said to me.

"I have to go home now, thanks Danny."

I then realized that I had never told her my name.

The End?

* * *

I got a request to do more one- shot so here one is I hope its ok. And sorry for the grammar problems. please give me reviews good or bad.

Your author,

ParisPhanotm


End file.
